There are known plastic rivets comprising a hollow shank and a flange-like head arranged at one end of the shank. The shank comprises at least two axially parallel slots open towards the free end and ramp-like portions upon the outer sides which engage a plate-like workpiece from below when the rivet is inserted into the opening of the workpiece and is expanded with the aid of an expansion member driven into the axial passage. With the aid of the plate-shaped head, a second plate-like workpiece is pressed against the first one. Such rivets are very versathe in use.